TERRYTANA IDIOTA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Una carta de Odet para Terry donde le  hablo sobre FINAL STORY su polemica apareción y los animos algo caldeados entre los bandos acto que me llevo a escribirlo, aunque no puedan entender  porque me inclino por Terry declaro ser Terrytana Orgullosamente¡
1. Terrytana Idiota

**Hola lectores: **

**aki de nuevo dando lata y levantando polemica jejeje es que ayer me hicieron enojar, con tanto dime y direte con la dichosa novela.**

**Soy respetuosa con todas las opiniones y no me lio desgastandome en respuestas inutiles que caen en saco roto, lo bueno que me quedo de ese enojo momentaneo fue un analisis de toda esta perorata y esto que leeran a continuacion es el resultado de mi berrinche terrytano jeje  
**

**Es un escrito unico en formato carta, de Odet para Terrence donde le hablo sobre mis impresiones de FINAL STORY.**

**Es mi primer regalito para el Duque ya que Enero es su mes de Onomastico, el 28 por si no lo sabian jejeje  
**

**Todos los puntos de vista aquí expuestos son bajo mi absoluta responsabilidad y punto de vista personal sobre las múltiples declaraciones en torno a la novela de FINAL STORY de las fans de los dos grupos más nutridos. **

**Este es un song fic inspirado en "Que te queria" de la 5ta estación.**

**Se que muchas se identificarán y otras que me odiarán jejeje (estoy acostumbrada a eso jejeje) por la comparacion que hago al final pero si lo meditan bien, creo que mi razonamiento no es tan errado, jusguen ustedes mismos.**

**FELIZ AÑO 2011 ¡**

**ODET**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo  
**

**Terrytana Idiota**

**by**

**Chica de Terry**

**Terrence:**

Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas? Si, ya se que no ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos la ultima vez.

Sabes, ayer pensé tanto en ti que, volví a cuestionarme porque sigo metida en esta relación tan peculiar.

Se que estarás mortificado por mis palabras, se que me amas como yo a ti.

A través del tiempo nuestro lazo invisible a trascendido sin que yo me percatara, has vivido aquí, dentro de mi corazón mas de la mitad de mi vida.

Sin embargo volviste tus ojos a mi hace menos de dos años, cuando volví a encontrarte y la llama entre los dos se encendió de inmediato, jajajaja, se que estas sonriendo en este momento casi puedo verte, se que lo recuerdas con un suspiro al igual que yo.

Sabes que soy reservada y no cedí a tus encantos de Casanova, sabias que era tuya y fuiste paciente conmigo hasta que irremediablemente caí en tus brazos.

Eres un conquistador y se, que esa sonrisa retorcida no se va de tus labios al rememorar como fue que tu y yo comenzamos este idilio.

Quiero confesarte algo, aunque se que te lo digo hasta el cansancio y cada vez que lo repito me besas y me haces tuya no como agradecimiento sino porque se que tu anhelas lo mismo para mi.

Te adoro Terry y eres una parte crucial en mi vida, llenas huecos, sacias con tu existencia vacios que yo no sabia que tenia, cada vez que escribo algún guión para ti, sabes que mi fin es verte feliz, que aunque te hago sufrir sabes que es porque la recompensa que te espera al final es SUBLIME.

Y en este loco amor mío, te entrego en brazos de aquella por la cual suspiras en privado, ¡no estoy celosa! Aunque rías a mandíbula abierta en este momento, sabes que es tan grande mi amor que soy feliz cuando tú lo eres.

No puedo reprocharte tus amores previos, yo también los tengo, es un silencioso y mutuo acuerdo entre tu y yo, ya no sonríes ¿verdad? ¡Quien es el celoso ahora! No me desprendo de ti desde que el destino nos puso frente a frente otra vez, lo sabes My Lord no te enfades.

Cariño, el motivo y urgencia de la carta es el siguiente,

Sabes como odio que te hayan dejado en el fango, de solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre, no porque sepa que no eres capaz de salir avante, sino porque se que sufriste mucho en el proceso, afortunadamente hubo quienes desde siempre confiaron en ti.

Sabes que todas ellas te adoran infinitamente, ¿dejaras algún día de ser un perfecto Caballero? No tienes memoria cuando estoy en tus brazos, quieta y frágil, enamorada y sumisa ante ti.

Creí que en este nuevo guion que apareció de repente cimbrando tu vida, **la llama** de este delirio Terrytano **se apagaría, no sé,** muchas **mataron** desde hace mucho tiempo **la ilusión** de una reivindicación para ti, de una absolución a tu vida trunca que parecía no llegar nunca de la mano creadora de tu vida.

**Tal vez…** Otras solo cambiaron de dirección y pensamientos al hacer análisis de la situación imperante e irrevocable. Situación que a su parecer nunca te benefició, sino que tu existencia solo fue un medio para llegar a un fin.

Otras nunca nos rendimos y yendo en contra de tu propia línea de vida, reinventamos ese guion insulso, ese co protagonismo que se te impuso, relegando ese gran amor "Evidente" a un segundo plano.

Ahora me pregunto Terry, después de tanto dime y di rete **¿Dónde quedo yo?** que albergue tantas esperanzas **en este mundo sin **un **color** claro para ti.

Se dice una y otra vez que ese guión no se ha modificado nada y que las cosas siguen igual que siempre, que la guionista principal jamás cambio de parecer en torno a nadie.

¡Este mundo va a acabarse! Se grito a boca de jarro.

Estando el ambiguo guion principal expuesto al fin, no habría más repertorio para ti, **sin más historias que contarte,** puesto que "El" ya tuvo su final feliz y tú…

**Sin saber como** puedo **explicarte** que en realidad fuiste, eres, solo un medio, una circunstancia, un peldaño más.

Te encontré y volví a prenderme de ti con mas fuerza que antes y después de digerir que me llamen "ciega" "ilusa" "inmadura" siento **que, hoy te veo** frente a frente **y aunque lo intente no se me olvida,**

**Que eras tu el que no creía en las despedidas.**

Se lo dijiste a ella "Mientras vivamos seguiremos encontrándonos" y desde entonces enganche mi corazón sin ser consiente a esa enmienda que tu declaraste, convirtiéndose en ley para mi, efectivamente después de 12 años volvimos a encontrarnos cuando jamás creí que tal cosa llegara a pasar.

Te ganaste mi corazón adolescente, pequeño, limpio y atrevido, pero hoy como mujer y envuelta en tus ardientes amores, **confieso que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sabanas se perdía**, aun siendo tan joven cuando te conocí, reclame un arrebato febril de tu parte que cambiara la historia.

Desee con todas mis fuerzas que la tomaras, que la convirtieras en mujer y te la llevaras, que no hubiera poder en el mundo que separara al verdadero, impulsivo, ardiente e inocente amor.

Eso desee en aquel entonces, ahora como mujer y con otro entendimiento a aquella despedida cruel, me desangre en lagrimas, los odie a ambos por no luchar y guardo rencor hacia ella por irse sin escucharte, **Al fin de cuentas no fui distinta a esa idiota que te quería…**

Por que en mi inmadurez de juventud también te abandone por largos años pero no pienso hacerlo más y menos ahora.

**No importa como fue**, como fue que termine aquí al lado tuyo defendiendo tu derecho a la felicidad al grado de hacerlo incluso de tu inmortal amor.

No me importa, **ni quien**, si no entienden lo que me ata a ti, no me importa que digan que en este nuevo guion quedaste igual que siempre.

"Yo no eh cambiado nada" fue tu voz que elevo mi corazón amante de ti hasta el infinito, es por eso que para mi eres tan diferente, eres capaz de amar con un amor de los que ya no hay.

Ese amor que en lugar de morir crece en todas direcciones.

Nos quejamos que ya no hay amores de esos, de antología, de película, amores eternos, amores imperecederos que hacen vibrar el alma femenina… y tu que lo ofreces y lo declaras, no a todo pulmón o a los cuatro vientos, si no que se lo haces saber a quien tiene que saberlo.

Se regocijan en decir que eres "el mismo imbécil inmaduro de siempre que no fue capaz de crecer".

¡Ja! Que distintas somos… que diferente concebimos el amor…

No me importa que no comprendan porque eres tan importante para mí a pesar de no ser el protagonista.

No quiero tapar el sol con un dedo, confieso que me costo trabajo el darme cuenta y ACEPTAR que tu no estabas destinado a ser, el único.

Y mas que nunca tú fuerza vital, tu rebeldía, tus arrebatos, tu maravillosa personalidad, y aun más tu solitaria melancolía, soberano de las sombras y de la quietud, amante impetuoso, ardiente, febril e intenso, ¡eres mío!

Eres tan parecido a mí… IMPERFECTOS, ¡dos almas gemelas la tuya y la mía!

Tú me gustas por ser TU, no porque seas el favorito, el perfecto, el maduro, el inequívoco, el pre destinado dueño de ese pecoso corazón.

En compensación a ese destino, te ofrezco el mío, te ofrezco mis guiones solo para ti, es tan grande mi amor que incluso te daré el lugar que mereces, el mismo que sin darse cuenta la mano creadora, construyo para ti.

Todas nosotras **queríamos beber sin sed,** Terry

Puesto que somos consientes de tu lugar, aun así te llenamos de felicidad, no hay nada que perder al quererte, sino mucho que ganar.

**¿Y donde quedo yo?** **En este "mundo** rosa" **sin tu voz,** eso me pregunte cuando supe que el guion principal presagiaba el fin de tan inmenso y mutuo amor rebelde.

Felizmente me di cuenta que sigues ahí, tu presencia es tan fuerte, que impuesto o no, sigues presente en la mente de la guionista, sigues vivo, despierto y triunfador para alegría de todos tus amores incondicionales e irremediablemente sigues en su corazón pecoso aunque argumenten de mil formas lo contrario.

No se guardan recuerdos de "alguien" si no es porque se tiene un sentimiento fuerte y profundo que nos ata.

**Sigo Ignorado las señales** ambiguas pues para mi todas ellas **me llevan sin temor a encontrarte.**

**Y hoy te veo y aunque lo intente** con todas mis fuerzas **no se me olvida,**

**Que eras tu el que no creía en las despedidas**, "Mientras vivamos seguiremos encontrándonos" "Yo no eh cambiado nada"

Terry, ni yo tampoco eh cambiado mis sentimientos por ti, como mujer adulta confirmo para mi asombro que son mucho mas grandes e intensos que en mi ayer.

**Y sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sabanas se perdía, ** hoy disfruto hacerlo a placer sin arrepentimientos, sin vergüenzas, sin miedos… soy una loca…

**Que todavía espera verte sonreír** cuando escribo para ti, cuando te colmo de placeres, de dicha, de emociones puras, de deleites que se te fueron negados.

**Que todavía espera verse junto a ti** un 28 de Enero y empezar una historia sin final, tú y yo…

**Y hoy te veo y aunque lo intente no se me olvida,**

**Que eras tu el que no creía en las despedidas**, me mantienes atada a ti desde entonces…

**Y sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sabanas se perdía**, si, sonríes malcriado lo sé, disfrutas de tu dominio sobre mis impulsos y mis sentimientos, lo cual adoro.

Sabes, eh llegado a repudiar a tu rubia necesidad, repitiendo estoicamente que nunca hubiera hecho lo que ella hizo, creyó, pensó, se engaño "obligándose a olvidarte"

Sin embargo en esta historia final sigue pensando en ti aunque "supuestamente" nunca fuiste el protagonista de su leyenda, aunque digan que fuiste ave de paso, peón de ajedrez, un úsese y tírese, sabes que sigue recordándote y guardando memorias de ti y tu paso insignificante por su vida.

Sigue anclada la muy tonta, sigue "quizás" añorando lo que nunca pudo ser, conformándose con desearte felicidad y una buena vida, ¡pero que estúpida!

Tu lo conseguiste, te lo ganaste a pulso, ay tantos guiones escritos alabándote, dándote el lugar que mereces con o sin ella, si, eres el "Rey sin corona" pero rey al fin y al cabo.

Suena chistoso mi Lord, un duque que es REY en el corazón de miles, de muchas naciones y de pensamientos diversos pero con un solo lazo que nos une a ti, uno invisible e indestructible, ese que mostraste a través del guion original, saliéndote por completo del molde impuesto, rompiendo reglas y paradigmas establecidos.

Aun no logro entender como es que tú, sin ser el galán supremo de la historia de amor, te ganaste el cariño de millones, por que eres tan amado y recordado más que ningún otro, por que después de tantos años sigo prendada de ti.

Lo sé me engaño a mi misma, se perfectamente porque tu legión es la mas grande, porque eres el favorito de millones, por que tu nombre sigue brillando en una deslumbrante marquesina, eres protagonista indudablemente, sigues siéndolo.

Imponiéndote con tu imperfección ante todos, incluso ante tu creadora, que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarte en su rubio corazón para bien o para mal, te dejo en ella como recuerdo eterno o como contundente certeza en un anillo dorado con sus nombres grabados.

Si la verdad es esto ultimo, cariño ¡FELICIDADES! Lo que más deseo es tu plenitud,

Si la verdad es lo primero, pues la rubia se lo pierde jeje ¡pobre idiota! Seguirá anclada a ti recordándote hasta el día que muera como su amor imposible, añorando una felicidad que les fue negada y…

Me acabo de dar cuenta que,

**Al fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota rubia, que te quería…**

**Odet chica de Terry**

**Orgullosamente Terrytana hasta la muerte**


	2. Terrence Grandchester ¿Alergico al amor?

**Esta es la segunda entrega de esta serie de cartas que estoy escribiendo para el cumple de Terry que ya se acerca, tienen una secuencia sutil, quiero dejar ver en ellas lo que significa Terrence Grandchester para una Terrytana y como este mundo magico afecta y trastorna la vida real en ocasiones.**

**Estas cartas estan basadas en melodias que eh escuchado y que me permitieron ir dando forma a este regalo en el mes del Duque mas bello de todos¡ Este Song fic esta basado en la letra de "Alergico" es un relato que cuenta "Odet" a Terry como fue que se volvio Terrytana de hueso " rojo sangre"**

** que fue lo que hizo que Odet, tomara partido en cuanto a los caballeros de la serie de CC.**

**No me canso de decirlo, SOY CANDY _ TERRY fan, pero por ser el mes del Duque mi vena Terrytana sobre sale jejejeje, **

**Espero que esta serie de relatos en formato carta le permita al lector conocer la relacion de Odet y Terry.**

**carta # 2 Terrence es:**

**¿ALERGICO AL AMOR?  
**

**Terry**:

¿Recuerdas como fue que comenzamos esta singular relación?

Se que lo recuerdas bien y se que antes de la gloria, se abrió el infierno entre tu y yo.

Un arrebato desesperado de mi parte me hizo huir de ti.

Después de tener aquella acalorada discusión camine sin rumbo, el ruido de los autos me dolía.

¿Por qué? ¿Será que te había lastimado? Seria que me extra limite con mi sinceridad, yo y mi boca floja pero esa vez me harte de ti y de tu "oscura personalidad"

¿Sera que tu eres el inventor del movimiento EMO? en todo encuentras un motivo para hundirte en la tristeza extrema.

Se que estarás riéndote de mi y de mis bromas pero en aquel momento estaba tan enfadada contigo Terry.

Podría decir que ese día llegue a mi limite de paciencia contigo, hiciste que el oxigeno se extinguiera alrededor y que perdiera casi por instantes mi voluntad de seguirte sin importar que.

Deje que el dolor avanzara, no lo detuve, lleno todo mi ser en un instante,

Me quede en franca frustración por no poder hacer nada para evitar el mismo fin y tu… te dejas devorar por la apatía nuevamente.

Otra noche bordeada de estrellas, otra historia más, otro final similar, Terrence Grandchester "Amo de la tragedia" "El príncipe del drama" su excelsa actuación como mártir vuelve a brillar y hace honor a su estigma "El solitario".

Pareciera que gozas con el sufrimiento, pareciera que te alimentas del dolor, de mi dolor, no te apiadas de mis sentimientos, tu corazón es alérgico a mí, no late ni por error, ni un milímetro atrás…

Deseo con todo mi ser que des la vuelta, rectifiques tus "honorables decisiones" lleves a cabo lo conveniente y luego luches por no dejar de ser tu.

Veo como se hunde en desesperanza mi rebelde amigo, vibro ante tu sufrimiento, ante tu agonía, respiro como en un congelador, tiemblo ante tu angustia y desasosiego, tu oscuro ser mina mi alma, aparece la historia sin fin una y otra vez, estoy atrapada, no saldré jamás si mueres lento y yo agonizo a tu diestra.

Pero…

Ya no curare tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad, ya no tendré misericordia contigo, cada vez que lea sobre una nueva posibilidad de felicidad para ti, si recaes en el afán de torturarte no sentiré compasión nunca mas aunque supliques por una poca.

No estaré para oír tus historias tontas y rosas, esas donde el sufrir te eleva a los altares de la veneración, no, ya no hay argumento valido para sustentar la perdida de tu personalidad.

Y cuando en sus letras prometas un cambio que tarda demasiado en llegar, un cambio que esperas sea dado por el destino, me niego a seguir leyéndote.

Necesito saber ¿por que?

¿Por que tienes miedo de sentir? ¿por que eres alérgico a soñar? después de perder el amor soñar representa la cosa mas difícil del mundo, la esperanza se vuelve algo tan lejano que pareciera inalcanzable pero tu ya probaste que eres fuerte, que logras mover montañas con tu voluntad y en ese intercambio, trueque absurdo de:

"rebeldía por resignación" tu y yo perdimos color.

Pareces ser alérgico al amor Terry,

Confió tanto en ti… más que tu mismo.

Después de leer tantos intentos fallidos de "felicidad" y de quedar decepcionada de tu infranqueable postura, camino entre tormentas eléctricas, esquivo las centellas que amenazan con disolver mi Fe en ti.

Susurros en mi costado acariciando sutilmente mis oídos como brisa fresca me dicen que, equivoco mi juicio al apostar por ti.

Que nada bueno se puede esperar de un muchachito, adolescente inmaduro, falto de vivencias y coraje, tú mismo no pudiste describirlo mejor.

"Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebe mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces y es un delincuente que sigue en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre"

Tu eres todo eso y mas, un rebelde sin causa aparente que se vale de artimañas no muy caballerosas para abrazar chicas, eres un chico encantador, encumbrado pero con pésimos modales y un historial que envidiaría el mas osado delincuente juvenil.

Me pregunto que fue de esa personalidad indómita de la que tanto alardeabas, de la que tan orgulloso te sentías, la que llego a dominar mi corazón bajo un embrujo febril de lo que tanto odio.

Hechizada por ti…

Odio que bebas, odio que fumes, que seas un descarado, que rayes en la franca insolencia de decir lo que se te venga en gana. No sabes lo que significa la palabra consecuencia, eres todo lo que yo nunca haría, Casanova consumado, representas lo que nunca me atrevería a intentar…

Mas sin embargo bajo esa coraza de seguridad y altivez, bajo los intentos de ser un libertino de tiempo completo hay,

Eso que yo amo, eso que anhelo, eso que me hace minimizar pero no negar tus debilidades, los errores son los que moldean, los que enseñan y marcan con hierro, es lo que hace a un hombre, a un hombre de verdad.

Un alma sublime, noble, elevada, sensible al dolor porque lo conoce, receptivo ante el amor porque lo anhela, lo llama, lo desea… Eres un alma vieja comprensiva y buena y es el alma, la que hace al hombre.

Pero llego un punto en el que tu, no quisiste avanzar mas, un punto que te clavo los pies al suelo. Los guiones vienen y van y te dejan ahogado en miserias, en indecisiones, en tiempo agrio inalterable, ¡y maldita sea! no lo soporto.

Odio que me muestres de la mano, ese mundo que pareces reinar, un mundo donde solo hay cabida para recuerdos y añoranzas, para lagrimas y lamentos, una vida gris sin ilusiones reales.

Conformismo puro y cruel es tu reino Terrence.

Pareciera que lo disfrutas…

Esperas, como un viejo espera la muerte, no sabes a que hora, que día, en que momento llegue sin embargo, sabes que vendrá.

Y esa certeza tuya me cimbra, es lo que mas amo, lo admito.

Pero olvidas una cosa, tú no eres un viejo, eres imperecedero, eres eterno, ¿quieres decir que piensas pasarte la eternidad así?

¿ESPERANDO?

Me hiciste llegar al limite y no quise saber de esa parte de ti que te tiene en un altar hecho un mártir del sufrimiento, quiero aprender a olvidar que eres caso perdido, un punto mas en "su destino" que no se mueve, no crece, no cambia, no evoluciona, no ama.

Tu puedes ser feliz, tienes la capacidad para serlo, tu vida no es dependiente de una alma rubia caritativa que te de, que te regrese lo que es tuyo, Porque ya lo tienes, VOLUNTAD.

Tal vez ella vuelva, y si no es pronto Terry, hay que vivir y no morir fuera de lugar sin dar la batalla.

La oscuridad y desolación no es tu hábitat eterno, no, si me permites crear para ti un universo alterno, donde seas tú y solo tú el protagonista de tu propio destino, lo hare con gusto un "28 de Enero".

Ya no curare tu soledad con lagrimas de empatía, cuando por las noches lea de tu vida una arista mas del camino de siempre, donde terminas anclado al mismo punto.

Créeme ya no estaré para oír tus historias tontas que solo tratan de empatar acontecimientos antiguos.

¿Por que tienes miedo de sentir? ¿Temes volver a sufrir? tu vida es un constante martirio, un dechado de tortura, El destino fue cruel y te sientes todo un caballero de palabra como para ir en contra de sus designios.

¿Por que eres alérgico a soñar? cuando te atreviste los sueños se volvieron polvo y la lluvia constante en tu vida lo volvió un lodazal, un fango en el que te hundes con egocentrismo, con jactancia de dar gusto al destino, a tu destino.

Ser o no ser…

Tropezamos, caemos, sufrimos, pero hay que seguir y tu te niegas a hacerlo, perdimos color al no estar de acuerdo en ese sentido Terry,

Sabes, no voy a cuidar tus pasos, ni recogeré los pedazos que cada noche queden de tu peregrinar por esa tierra oscura que tanto pareces amar.

No te puedo defender de ti… no tengo ese poder, puedes cambiar tu destino en mis guiones encontraras opciones para seguir pero nunca me atrevería a cambiar lo que eres, solo puedo amarte y ser testigo de cómo renaces de tus cenizas.

Irreverente, inflexivo, desconfiado, taciturno, gamberro, rebelde desvergonzado, astuto como un zorro, subversivo, perturbador como pocos, un ángel del caos, caos con alas de ángel… ¡perro rabioso! indeseable, bastardo arrogante, atrevido, orgulloso y altanero.

¡Eres Terrence Grandchester! solo se me ocurre amarte…

Ya no curare tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad, no estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no, porque tienes miedo de sentir, porque eres alérgico a soñar, y perdimos color ese día, porque yo creo en ti,

Terry, ¿Eres alérgico al amor?

Me diste la espalda ante mi incomoda pregunta, por primera vez no defendí tu voto de silencio, Salí de aquel lugar dando un portazo, estaba tan enfadada contigo, por que siempre tienes que ser el tonto, inmaduro que no tiene voluntad para levantarse y seguir adelante, tu dolor lo respeto pero no tu falta de voluntad.

Quizás deba disculparme contigo -pensé en aquella ocasión- éramos recién re estrenados amigos, teníamos algunos meses de habernos encontrado nuevamente y sentía una clara tensión entre los dos que no sabia como describir. Había aun una barrera que me detenía, tú eras abierto y te mostraste tal cual eres conmigo ¿y yo que hice? juzgarte, pedirte que cambiaras.

¿Cambiar?

¿Acaso tu me pediste lo mismo? Tú te diste tal cual eres sin reservas y yo eche en cara tu amor infinito.

¿Acaso esperas algo de mí? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Seria esta una treta más de tu parte para hacerme caer?

No estoy segura, lo que si tengo bien presente Terry, es que desde ese día deje de compadecerte y compadecerme por lo que pudo ser, no mas lastima ni lamentos, no mas desolación gratis, ni tristeza y si la hubiera en mis líneas, el desenlace será cuestión de ti, solo de ti.

Ahora entiendo muy bien lo que hiciese, lo bien que moviste tus piezas, orillándome, atrapándome en un callejón sin salida, me pusiste exactamente donde querías y aunque se que mi sinceridad llego a herirte, sabes, como en mis historias que el resultado valdría la pena.

¿Recuerdas que te pregunte si eras alérgico al amor? la siguiente vez que nos vimos, se que lo esperabas con ansias, sabias exactamente como reaccionaria y cual seria el resultado.

Yo estaba tan decidida a demostrarte que no eres "EMO" ja ja ja ni "alérgico al amor" eres…

¡Todo lo contrario! pero permitiste que yo misma lo descubriera.

Este "Romance" que sostenemos desde entonces nació el día de mi cumpleaños, dejamos de ser amigos para liarnos en un "Bad Romance".

Malcriado, solo te quedaste ahí, observándome, mientras que entre tú y yo iniciaba un Falso Romance.

ODET.

**¿Que les parecio? la siguiente entrega sera un HENTAI, basado en BAD ROMANCE, porque asi es como Odet concibe su lio con Terry jejeje**

**Bueno, bueno, ya se que TERRYTANA IDIOTA levanto polemica y que muchas no entendieron el porque del escrito. **

**Saben que Keiko Nagaita publico su FINAL HISTORY, bueno eso a traido una guerra de dimes y diretes porque la señora no puso un nombre fijo a "anohito" que en japones significa "esa persona" creo que tambien ya lo saben. Ya quisieramos muchas dominar el japones jejeje  
**

**Siempre se refieren al esposo de Candy como "Esa persona" pero nunca se dice nombre ni Terry, ni Albert, incluso han mencionado que Candy murio y es Anthony jajajaja**

**Bueno el hecho de que las fans nos volvieramos locas buscando pistas en las traducciones (no oficiales) de la novela para saber quien es el mero mero (que deseo anhelo que sea Terry) pues genero declaraciones de ambos bandos Terrytanas y Albert fans**

**Hubo por ahi comentarios de chicas que no se de que bando sean, ni me interesa, que ponen en duda el juicio, cariño, apego, aprecio, o como le quieran llamar de las Terrytanas,ya, no hablaron del personaje que en si no existe, sino del las personas de carne y hueso que estamos detras del monitor.**

**Para mi esas cosas que dijeron en blogs y foros que logicamente no son Terrytanos me molestaron mucho, porque esto es un juego, un pasatiempo, a los demas que les importa lo que me guste o no, o porque me agrada mas Terry que otros.**

**El hecho de que, me guste no significa que soy inmadura por que le tengo mas aprecio a un adolescente, o esa famosa frase de que "Cuando madures seras Albert fan".**

**Ese tipo de comentarios me molestaron y por eso escribi Terrytana idiota (refiriendome a Candy principalmente porque creo que ella es la primera Terrytana que existio jejeje y en segundo porque pareciera que "CASI" nos estampan en la cara que porque nos gusta Terry y no otros, que porque queremos tapar el sol con un dedo si esta "Claro" que el esposo de Candy es otro que no es Terry, porque la Mitzuky jamas cambio de parecer y que para ella el galan de Candy fue y sera siempre ALbert.  
**

**Bueno que les importa¡ jejejejejeje si yo aun asi (si eso resultara cierto que aun no esta comprobado jejeje) me sigue gustando Terry a pesar de todo¡  
**

**Esa es la razón de Terrytana Idiota, tal vez sigamos esperando por un final perfecto para los dos rebeldes mas amados del anime y manga, tal vez seguiremos esperando que eso pase o tal vez no...**

**No me importa lo que los otros piensen, para eso existe el Candy mundo y por eso Terry es, el mas recordado (y amado) despues de CAndy,**

**Ahora me pregunto, si no fue tan importante, si es asunto olvidado, ¿por que Candy sigue pensando en el aun casada?**

**Espero haber resuelto la duda respecto a que me referia con mi otra carta. Jari de Grandchester, Candice Adley de Grandchester, Cilenita79 y Alyshaluz, gracias por sus review todos y cada uno me engrandecen y me hacen muy feliz¡  
**

**No señalo a nadie, no reto a nadie, al contrario¡ agradesco la dosis de inspiracion que de esto resulto, solo digo lo que pienso y lo que pienso es:**

**Creci, Madure, sigo siendo ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA HASTA LA MUERTE¡**

**Con cariño Odet chica de Terry  
**


	3. BAD ROMANCE

**Aqui mi tercera entrega de este regalo para el duque por ser su mes de cumpleaños, esta es una carta la tercera, nuevamente de Odet para Terry un song fic basado en bad romance de la Gaga. contiene LEMON, asi que quien no concuerde con los aspectos que maneja esta categoria de mayores de edad favor de abstenerse de leer.**

**Espero que les esten gustando, es el dialogo intimo entre una Terrytana (Odet, o cualquiera) con Terry. Ojala y sea de su agrado**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

**_CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA_**

**_Odet chica de Terry._**

**BAD ROMANCE**

No estoy segura de poner esto en papel ya que, tu como yo lo sabemos perfectamente.

Temo que la carta se pierda por uno de esos episodios desafortunados que ocurren para que la correspondencia termine con extraños, en un destino equivocado o que no existe, para regresar luego a la oficina de correos y si tengo suerte volverá intacta a mis manos y si no, alguien tendrá una noche apasionada inspirada por nuestra lujuria, no somos culpables, de hecho somos victimas al ser violada nuestra intimidad por un ajeno que gusta de fisgonear la correspondencia privada.

Dicen que la lujuria es un pecado capital, de esos siete que son de los peores, una de las tentaciones del ser humano, una de las formas más rápidas de llegar al infierno sin escalas, ni demoras.

Luxux… abundancia, exuberancia, deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable. Incluso se dice que cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento sexual es lujurioso sea controlable o no.

¿En que momento me vi envuelta en ella? ¿Que impulso absurdo me llevo a pensar en ti de esa forma? ¿Cómo fue que deje de verte de 17 años para admirarte como un hombre? ¿En que momento adquiriste la madurez corporal? ¿Por que te percibía distinto al leerte? era porque a través de tantos guiones habías crecido, madurado, no solo de cuerpo sino de mente y espíritu, por eso la atracción entre tu y yo, estaba tan abrumada por tu presencia en mi vida nuevamente que no me percate de ello.

Llenaste mi espacio con tu presencia varonil, con ese encanto de caballero, ese aire rebelde que siempre te caracterizo no te abandona, es parte vital de ti como la sangre que corre por tus venas.

Después de nuestra discusión pensé en ti largo y tendido, ¿por que me molesta tanto lo que pase contigo? ¿Por qué me afecta lo que sucede en tu vida?

¡A mi que me importa si sufres de gratis! Es tu elección.

Sabes que miento, si, si me importa y mucho, me afecta mas de lo que en realidad quiero admitir, me trastornas mas de lo que imaginas, mucho mas…

Inundas mis sueños, te apoderas de mis días, cuando menos lo espero estas ahí en mi mente, latente en el aire que respiro, en cada rostro te veo, en cada situación te asimilo, en cada melodía te siento.

¿Estaré volviéndome loca? ¿Por ti? ¡Como podría! Es… IMPOSIBLE.

Después de unos días sin comunicación y de meditar con precisión quirúrgica cada una de las cosas que te dije, soy consiente de que había rabia, enojo y hasta pasión en mis reclamos.

¿Qué pensaras tú de mí? Ya no querrás verme, ya no querrás hablarme; esa duda me atormentaba hasta que tu llamada me devolvió el alma, una cita para mi cumpleaños, en automático dije, SI.

¡Tonta! ¡Estúpida de mí! ¿No se supone que estoy molesta? ¿Acaso no fui yo quien se marcho hecha una furia? Es oficial, ¡estoy completamente loca!

Y mucho me temo que, es por ti.

Llego el gran día, te portase como siempre, ¡Maldición! Todo un hidalgo, elegante, encantador, presuntuoso, arrogante, sabedor de tus encantos y yo, completamente hechizada, dominada por ti.

En un estado de entre deslumbrada y apenada por haberte retado de aquella forma al cuestionar tus procederes, me di cuenta en ese instante viéndote frente a mi que, simplemente eres tu.

Que irónicamente somos muy parecidos, yo también amo el aislamiento, la quietud, odio que se metan en mis asuntos y no doy marcha hacia adelante hasta no ver el fondo del abismo.

También me entrego en las garras de la depresión y desesperanza, me pierdo en brazos de la soledad como si fuera la única capaz de entenderme, de consolarme, de aliviar la madeja revuelta que es mi corazón.

¡Oh por todos los cielos! Pero si somos… almas gemelas.

Embobada viéndote frente a mi como degustabas cada bocado de la cena, como tus labios hipnotizaban mis sentidos con ese cadencioso movimiento al masticar tan descaradamente sexy, entre abrí los labios sin percatarme en un principio de ello, todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron, la música, los meseros, los comensales y hasta mi apetito.

Tu sonrisa retorcida insolente y fresca me trajo al presente, me sentí descubierta en mi embobamiento, cerré la boca de lleno, pellizque en el proceso mi lengua, ahogue en mi garganta el gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos, ¡No, el maquillaje!

-¿Estas bien? -preguntaste.

Mjum –conteste sin mirarte apretando los ojos, ¡pero que patética! Maldición, me sentía tan simple, pareciera que podías leer mis pensamientos, si, si, búrlate de mi, ¿sabes que pensé en aquel momento?

Este hombre frente a mi tiene la "grandiosa facultad" de leer mis gestos por mínimos que sean, ahora tengo que sumar a tus cualidades el hecho de que eres sicólogo honorario con especialidad en Quinésica, ¡bonita cosa!

Soporte el dolor punzante en mi lengua, maldiciendo para mis adentros, se que te estabas burlando de mi, podía sentir la satisfacción en tu rostro al turbarme de aquella forma aun lo haces, tome la copa de agua y bebí lento calmando con el liquido mi dolor.

Tu parecías tan relajado, animoso, hasta feliz, y yo tratando inútilmente de descifrar ese súbito comportamiento tuyo tan "radiante".

Quizás son tonterías mías, quizás pienso demasiado, quizás busco lo que no eh perdido, ¿que demonios me pasaba Terry? ¿Acaso me habías lanzado un hechizo? Tus ojos brujos aun me atrapan como entonces, estaba nerviosa, inquieta, tenía en la garganta tantas palabras atoradas que no pasa ni un bocado más.

Suspire hondamente y al fin vi en tus ojos de mar ese destello indescifrable, como quisiera poder leer tu lenguaje corporal, así de fácil como tu pareces leer el mío.

Aun me pregunto Terry, ¿que pasaba por tu cabeza esa noche? en ese momento, creo saberlo, quisiera tener la seguridad, si, al fin y al cabo mujer, nunca estamos satisfechas con una simple explicación, casi con paranoia queremos exprimir hasta la ultima gota de información, así tengamos que llenar las lagunas con lo que "creemos, pensamos o sentimos" que es lo indicado y lo peor es que lo damos por un hecho, lo convertimos en una verdad.

Esquive tu inquisitiva mirada, no podia verte de frente más de 5 segundos porque se que hubiera gritado sin remedio:

-"PERDON" ¡deja de torturarme de una vez!

En el auto el silencio fue sepulcral ¡Sí, este es el Terry que conozco¡ ¡Al fin! Con tu silencio puedo lidiar pero me resultas un misterio cuando eres feliz, ni siquiera imaginaba que esa noche, tu felicidad dejaría de ser un enigma para mí.

Se que ríes malcriado, tus ojos chispean de orgullo, te vanaglorias en recordármelo, tu risa hace eco en mis oídos y me enfada, al mismo tiempo inunda mi corazón de felicidad, cierro los ojos sonrió ampliamente sin poder controlar ese gesto natural en mi que tu aliento saliendo a bocanadas alegres entre tus labios me provoca, luego suspiro, vibro, estoy atrapada… nada me fascina mas que escucharte reír con desenfado, con genuina alegría; aunque se a mis costillas.

Tome valor para lo que viene, no sabia si lo arruinaría en aquel momento, estoy consiente completamente consiente que eso me llevaría directo al infierno.

Odiaría perder a mi amigo, no se, tiemblo de solo recordar, ¿como me miraras después? ¿Me rechazaras? me sacaras de tu casa, de tu vida, las dudas me martirizaban en aquel momento, realmente me importa lo que pienses de mi.

Siempre eh dicho que si vas arrepentirte de algo, mejor detente y no lo hagas.

Terry, eso fue lo que mas me conmociono, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, las rodillas me temblaban y mis piernas parecían derretirse pero no iba dar marcha atrás. Confieso que tenia miedo, terror a lo que pudieras pensar de mi, sabia de las consecuencias, cerré los ojos y me deje caer al vació.

Por alguna extraña razón sabia que había una red esperándome, y esa red, eran tus brazos.

Estoy atrapada en un falso romance desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy quiero cambiar la falsedad por realidad y si mi decisión me condena, que el camino hacia el abismo sea, placentero.

El nervio me comía las entrañas cuando tu voz detuvo mi andar.

-Vamos dilo, se que quieres hablar- dijiste sin rodeos.

Me volví y te mire, ahí estabas con tu pose de seductor, hasta ahora habías sido un caballero ejemplar, hasta ahora…

Me volví alrededor confundida, vi como sostenías un llavín con tu mano derecha balanceándolo suavemente, era tu casa, tu recamara, la cabeza me dio vueltas, había leído de ti esa parte de tu intimidad narrada de otros labios pero nunca me había atrevido a entrar por mi misma en ese terreno tuyo privado, reservado solo para tus intimas.

Camine ensimismada a tu lado que no se donde demonios estaba, me turbe un momento no pude recordar como llegue ahí, tu cercanía me da tanta seguridad que me deje guiar colgada de tu brazo, mi piel se erizo al entenderlo, Al fin había sucedió, al fin habías bajado mis defensas hasta el punto de abandonarme de mi misma con esa personalidad tuya que dije detestar.

Estaba atrapada en un Mal romance pero tenia noticias engreído seguro de si mismo, si Terry, cuando te vi con aquella posición de absoluta complacencia, decidí que en ese juego, dos pueden jugar con la misma alevosía y ventaja Sr. Grandchester.

Me miraste con cautela, observando mis movimientos nerviosos con paciencia, mientras yo terminaba de reunir el valor para hablar, camine frente a ti, tratando de encontrar las palabras que me convertirían en una pecadora, en una mala mujer, quizás eso pensaría la mayoría de la gente si supieran lo que hice aquella noche pero no había poder en el mundo que lo detuviera, tu lo sabias desde hacia mucho, esperaste paciente a que estuviera lista y ese día lista o no, iba a entregarme a ti sin pensar en el mañana.

Me volví frente a ti, tu belleza masculina inundo mis pupilas, la corbata azul cobalto desapareció y tu decencia también junto a los botones desabrochados de tu camisa. Lo leí en tus ojos… "Quiero este mal romance".

Sin necesidad de palabras lo habías dicho todo, esperabas ahora que yo viniera a ti por voluntad propia, ¡maldito engreído, vanidoso! No quiero saber en realidad si estabas seguro de que lo haría, pero podría jurar que estar en ese lugar con una ancha cama tras de ti y una bella habitación con vino de uva sobre la mesa, era mas que obvio que esa noche seria tuya en alma y cuerpo porque desde hacia meses ocupabas mi pensamiento.

¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Quieres rememorarlo? Sucedió hace más de un año…

-Terry, hoy te has portado maravillosamente, ¡no se como demonios llegue aquí! pero estoy contigo y se que a tu lado estoy segura, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y quiero disculparme pero… no puedo.

¡Aja! no esperabas esa respuesta ¿verdad? Tu rostro sorprendido lo dijo todo, quisiera que alguna vez me contaras si te gusto lo que escuchaste a continuación, si te lo esperabas o si te sorprendiste de verdad ante mi abierta declaración de liarnos en un mal romance.

-Se que te dije que odio tu lado oscuro y taciturno, que odio que fumes y que bebas, que me molesta tu depresión extremista y tus arrebatos iracundos.

Pero sabes que, lo odio porque es lo que detesto de mi misma, porque viéndolo en ti no puedo soportarlo, es un horrible reflejo de mi propio oscuro y enfermo ser que llevo dentro.

Aun así me amo, me amo demasiado para dejarme morir, si, encuentro placer revolcándome en mi propia desesperación, hasta no estar satisfecha y consiente de haber arañado el fondo es cuando decido levantarme y seguir.

¡A quien carajos le importa si me gusta sufrir así! Nadie puede convencerme de lo contrario, me desangro a placer, solo hasta que yo quiera. Suena horrible, humillante, patético, pero así soy yo.

En ese periodo maniaco depresivo me vuelvo tan grotesca que no me reconocerías.

Se que sabes de lo que hablo, la belleza salta a la vista, pero somos pocos quienes en verdad aceptamos la fealdad que llevamos dentro esa que no es grata ni placentera y que es producto de nuestros errores, la vemos cara a cara y sin miedo, la respetamos y la acunamos igual que a la belleza, cuando todo el mundo mueve montañas por tratar de mantenerse siempre en ese estado de beldad que no es eterno.

Terrence Grandchester

Quiero tu fealdad, esa que pareces mostrar para repeler a los indeseables, quiero tu enfermedad del alma, tus defectos que te vuelen vulnerable y humano, lo quiero todo no tengo que pagar por verlo ni presionar para que te muestres tal cual eres porque para mi siempre es gratis.

Terry quiero tu amor.

Quiero también tu drama personal, tus arranques de ira, de sobreprotección, esos estallidos violentos que intimidan y logran hacerte un indeseable, quiero tu soledad y tu amargura tus gritos enardecidos así como el contacto de tu mano por mi cuerpo, por todo mi cuerpo.

Quiero tu piel firme clavada como espada en mis arenas tibias, quiero tu amor, ese que tienes solo para mí, dámelo, sabes que te quiero, sabes que te necesito, quiero un mal romance contigo.

Te quiero como amante, lo sabes bien, quiero tu venganza, cóbratela conmigo hasta saciarla, tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance.

Quiero tu amor y todas las venganzas que quieras desahogar para olvidarla o para odiarla, tu y yo podríamos escribir un mal romance, de esos extraños que empiezan porque si.

Estoy atrapada en este falso romance, inspirado por nuestras carencias, quiero este mal romance que nos atrapa y envuelve.

Quiero tu horror, esas escenas tuyas que adoras llevar a cabo donde huyen de ti como si fueras el mismo demonio, donde les eres tan incomodo como si tuvieras la peste, que incluso tu nombre no se pronunciado en ciertos círculos, prefieren ignorarte hacer como que no existes pero no saben que ese es tu estilo y también lo quiero, eres un criminal, oveja negra, un bastardo indeseable que me hará caer pero eres mío.

Te quiero sicópata, arrogante y embaucador, mentiroso de ti mismo, sin remordimientos interactúas ante los demás como cualquier otro, quiero tu "pedazo de vértigo" que me llenara de placer, de una falsa sensación de que el mundo gira vertiginosamente, mientras me provocas vaciar mis rebosantes diques sin que pueda o quiero evitarlo, quiero que en la ventana de mi habitación estés, obsesionado, enfermo, deseoso de vengarte, quiero ese amor, sabes que te quiero, sabes que te necesito, empecemos este mal romance.

Te quiero como amante y quiero tus venganzas de amor, tú y yo podríamos escribir un falso romance, estoy atrapada, no permitas que escape de ti…

Caminamos abrazados, envueltos en ese pecado que sabe a gloria, la ropa despareció de nuestros cuerpos, nos tendimos sobre el lecho.

Olvidamos todo, no existía nada, éramos solo tú y yo, no hubo pasado, ni futuro solo el momento presente, tal como lo había imaginado tanto amor contenido en tu corazón y concentrado entre tus piernas hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas, la dosis de inspiración creció mientras nosotros nos ligábamos aun mas, enredados y sometidos por los instintos de la madurez corporal, lo sabes trabajar bien, lo sabes mover muy bien, haces que la imaginación vuele… muy alto.

Ya no había forma de pararlo, una vez iniciado la utopía seria fructífera, el verte, el sentirte, el saborear cada una de tus facetas, de las blancas y de las oscuras en tus diferentes edades me hizo adorarte aun más.

Sabes que no puedes dejar de ser tu mismo, que no puedes cambiar tu esencia de rebelde, eh descubierto que así es como te quiero, así es como te deseo, completo como eres, inmejorable, indescifrable, inmenso, sorprendente.

Mi nuevo descubrimiento de ti y de tus venganzas de amor me volvieron frenética, quise plasmar una y otra vez como es que trabajas esa estimulación en mi, me hace elucubrar, desear, mas y mas felicidad para ti, comprobé de primera mano que no tienes ningún tipo de alergia al amor, si no que actúas el papel que te hacen actuar, el que cada una decide hacerte actuar.

Esperas paciente a que tus chicas quieran probar de una forma mas profunda lo que se esconde bajo ese bello rostro, bajo esa piel perfecta, bajo el mote de adolescente eterno, has crecido, has madurado, pero tu forma de amar sigue intacta.

Amas con todas tus fuerzas como si no hubiera mañana, como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Eres un hombre encantador, perfecto, cada una de las cosas que imagino tu sin dudarlo las cumples, mis locuras las inspiras, las vuelves reales, tan reales que puedo verlas, vivirlas, sentirlas… si definitivamente eres Kinesico, lees en mi mente mis fantasías prohibidas, sacias de mi corazón mis deseos mas privados, me haces vibrar, soñar, derramarme como lluvia pronunciando dulcemente tu nombre.

Supe el motivo del vino de uva en la habitación, no estaba en hielo, tomaste la copa con el vino templado y al acercarte lentamente a mi me estremecí de solo imaginar lo que tus ojos deseaban, lo que tu corazón anhelaba, reclamarme de una vez por todas como tu propiedad.

-Mía… dame de ti… toma de mi… -declaraste.

Lo derramaste lento, bañando mis pechos, bebiste de ellos el dulce vino, empapaste mi cuerpo, te sentiste Baco ¡que conveniente! Dios del vino que disfruta de liberar al "yo" de su ser normal mediante el éxtasis y la locura temporal, además patrón del teatro.

¿Serás acaso un semi dios que pasea entre los mortales?

Mitad humano, imperfecto de corazón compasivo y palpitante y mitad dios creado para dar placer eternamente a quien caiga en tus redes.

Empapamos nuestros cuerpos en ese vino reconfortante dedicándonos toda la noche a comernos lánguidamente embriagados del erotismo más puro y desvergonzado, sin límites…

Este mal romance comenzó como una necesidad de aplacar demonios, de llenar vacios, esta situación inestable, peligrosa y pecaminosa, llego a convertirse en más que solo "malo" "prohibido" "insano".

Entre la calidez de tu piel, rodeada de tus brazos un mundo maravilloso de posibilidades y felicidad para ti y para mi se descubrió ante mis ojos.

Algo que parecía muerto, vacio, sin importancia, pareció de pronto vivo y latente, rebosante y prioritario.

Eres tan parecido a mí, que no puedo más que sentirme complementada contigo. Eres un ser que ama sin reservas en todos los sentidos, el limite es mi imaginación y tu eres el encargado de protagonizar mis mas dulces, frenéticas, depravadas, oscuras, irreverentes y privadas fantasías,

Sabes lo que quiero y como lo quiero, no hay preguntas ni reproches, esto que inicio como un romance falso, como un engaño, se convirtió en una forma de vivir.

Lo difícil ahora es desprenderme de ti…

Y no es que lo desee pero, tenemos vidas tras la puerta de esta habitación donde hemos compartimos todo.

A veces la realidad nos consume y regreso aquí sin tardar, abro la puerta y estas esperándome ya.

Vuelve a iniciar el ritual otra vez, Baco hace su aparición, representas para mi perfecta y certeramente al dios del vino, ese que me atonta, que provoca olvidar mi nombre y me convierte en mi "yo real" ese que tu conoces, esa que no te asusta, esa que dices amar porque es toda tuya,

Bebo en la copa de tu cuerpo, bajo por tu rio hasta su desembocadura que se derrama dulcemente en mi lengua, bebo de tus labios que me embriagan, ¡y yo que odiaba que bebieras! Es sublime el intercambio de mieles destiladas por amor.

¿En que momento lo que nos disgusta parece adquirir un perspectiva tan diferente?

Mis hormonas se alteran y la oxitocina inunda mi sangre cuando huelo ligeramente el tabaco en el aire. Es un potente afrodisiaco que me hace pensar irremediablemente en ti, que me hace desearte, ese olor se mete en mis sentidos y me sume en un estado puramente sexual.

Nos hacemos compañía en nuestros momentos de desolación, en ocasiones hablamos, en otras solo basta estar sin estar, en otras necesitamos mas que presencia y nos entregamos todo, ahogando en lujuria descontrolada las frustraciones, los sin sabores, los reveces, vengamos con nuestros sexos las miserias del día a día.

Pensar en sexo, también es lujuria Terry, mas cuando hay un ser que la inspira tan efectivamente en mi mente que te soy infiel.

Es un Bad romance este que tenemos tú y yo, no somos exclusivos y no nos importa, el mundo desaparece cuando la puerta se cierra y volamos tan alto que el mundo se vuelve minúsculo, pequeño.

Se que estas molesto porque sigo diciendo que esto es falso, que es un romance mal sano, me retas cuando te lo digo, ¿quieres que te diga porque lo hago? nunca antes lo eh hecho, voy a pagarte con la misma moneda.

Terry no quiero que seamos amigos, no puedo conformarme con eso, con una relación platónica cuando todo mi ser reclama tu presencia, cuando mi vida lejos de ti esta incompleta,

Quiero un bad romance, se que pronto vendrás a demostrarme a convencerme que estoy equivocada, esto, lo tuyo y lo mío no es falso.

Por eso lo hago porque se que tu venganza ante mi falsedad será maravillosa. Te vuelcas en hacerme sentir en carne propia que lo nuestro es real y no un falso romance.

Lo nuestro es real, lo que mas me agrada es, que te esfuerzas en dejármelo muy, muy claro. Se que alguna vez tendré que hablar de esto con alguien, en mi vida hay dos realidades, dos amores… soy infiel y no puedo evitarlo. En mi vida hay un hombre secreto, llena esa parte que es privada y solo mía, ese hombre eres tu.

**Odet.**

**Gracias por leerme esperen el siguente: Un hombre secreto.**

**El dia 28 se acerca a festejar al Duque¡**

**Por cierto para quien guste, mi fic "28 de Enero" fue precisamente escrito para el cumple de TErry hace ya un año. El capitulo 5 "HAppy Birthday TErry" fue colgado precisamente ese dia, pero la historia gusto tanto, mas de lo que yo esperaba que se convirtio a lo largo de 6 meses en un fic de 15 capitulos, ojala le dieran la oportunidad, es una hermosa historia de amor donde Terry busca su felicidad.**

**Bueno la recomendacion esta hecha, hasta la vista¡**

**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**

**Odet chica de Terry 2011**


	4. Infidelidad

**Buenos dias desde México, aqui dando la lata nuevamente, les presento la carta # 4, la penultima de esta saga de relatos en epistolas para Terry, espero que les hayan gustado, se que muchas chicas se identificaron con lo que han leido, las confesiones de una Terrytana y su forma de vivir dentro del Candy mundo.**

**Agradesco a todos los que me han leido y aun mas a quienes amablemente me han dejado saber sus opiniones respecto a lo que leen, mañana es el cumple de Terry, dia 28 de Enero fiesta nacional obligada en Terrylandia jejejejeje y en todo el Candy mundo me atrevo a decir.**

**Jari de Grandchester, Candice Adley de Grandchester, Cilenita79, Alyshaluz, Akire, gracias por sus opiniones¡**

**bueno ahora si, este Song fic esta basado en "Un hombre secreto" de Miryam Hernandes, espero y les agrade ya que de estas situaciones sea cual sea el personaje con que se identifiquen, esa libido que sentimos por ellos, es de lo que esta hecho el Candy mundo, un mundo de SUEÑOS.**

**Infidelidad**

**Terry:**

Hola, se que esperas con ansias esta carta, se que estarás preocupado por lo que sucedió dentro de esas cuatro paredes, yo tendida en el cómodo y mullido camastro y el… mirando sin duda mi escote. Se que estuve muy sensible el ultimo mes y estarás preocupado por mi, no te inquietes pronto volveremos a vernos, muy pronto, tu cumpleaños se acerca, no arrugues tu frente con ese gesto de fastidio cariño, los años nos vuelven como los vinos, entre mas añejamiento, mejor es el sabor al paladar…

Déjame decirte que ni una cosa ni la otra sucedió entre aquellas cuatro paredes, lo que tenia que hacer no podía llevarse a cabo en posición horizontal, si, reconozco que el escote estaba ahí, desde que estoy contigo una voluptuosidad que no sabia que yo poseía broto innata de mi interior, todo el mundo me pregunta que fue lo que paso conmigo, no encuentran que es lo que me hice, que cambio en mi, pero me ven radiante.

Mi caminar es airado, mis ojos brillan cual estrellas y mi cuerpo demuestra lo que mi alma siente, si eh cambiado, soy otra, no otra diferente, sino que soy realmente yo.

Hasta "él" me pregunta que me eh hecho, dice que no le importa mientras siga así de feliz, así de hermosa, así de ilusionada, mejor amante, mejor amiga, volví a ser la de antes, la de siempre, la "mujer" así a secas.

Como te dije en un principio, en este caso y en los dominios de ese hombre no pude hacerlo estando en posición horizontal, no podía ver solo el techo y ya, esto que siento que me quema el alma como llamarada tenia que hacerlo de pie encarándome a mi misma, de frente, con valor y sin hipocresía, tuve que acudir a un tercero, decírselo a "él" seria destruirlo y eso no puedo permitirlo, seria destruirme a mi misma y se que tu tampoco deseas eso.

Se que me entiendes porque estas en la misma situación que yo, se que aceptas con estoicismo mi vida previa, como yo acepto la tuya, entiendes y entiendo, así tiene que ser.

Comencé por moverme, de eso se trata la vida ¿no? De movimiento, de acción, de conjugar, de actuar, el me pidió tranquilizarme e ir poco a poco pero ¿Cómo podría? Si mi alma arde en llamas.

Al ver que simplemente me era imposible ir lento se quedo quieto, me dio espacio mientras yo iba de aquí a allá, mientras movía mi cuerpo con cadencia, con aparente seguridad, pero mi interior es una hoguera enardecida que no se aplaca,

- "Cualquier razón es poca agua, cuando es de amor tanto fuego"

Cuando hube declarado aquello, el al fin se dio por vencido en su intento de dominarme, de llevarme a su territorio, no lo permití, no me gusta ser sometida a menos que sea sensualmente pero este no era el caso y este juego de "dígame como se siente" me lo se perfectamente.

No fui sincera en primera instancia con el, no le dije que éramos colegas, no lo puse en sobre aviso para que derrumbara mis propias barreras síquicas, aquello se hubiera enfrascado en una lucha de poder que no me interesaba.

Estaba ahí por otro motivo, por un desgarrador grito que de no ser con el, terminaría gritándolo en frente de quien no debía saberlo nunca, tu lo sabes, yo lo se, pero ¿Quién sabe lo nuestro?

Para eso estaba ahí, para decírselo a ese desconocido, no para que me entendiera o me "curara" no necesito cura, no la deseo, lo que necesito es ser escuchada y nada mas. No comprensión, no empatía, ni siquiera absolución, ni siquiera…

No podía arriesgarme a que alguien lo supiera, no podía arriesgarme a que oídos atentos y labios indiscretos lo divulguen por ahí.

Así que delante de aquel hombre haciendo caso omiso a su invitación a tenderme en su diván comencé a hablar, lo que arreciaba en mi corazón no tenia ni pies ni cabeza rechace las famosas pruebas y la asociación de palabras e ideas, no quería mostrar mas de lo que mi boca iba a decir, no quiero que hurgue mas de la cuenta, no quiero que "trate de entender" mi situación actual, lo que pueda pensar no me interesa, lo único que necesito de el es, su secreto profesional.

Debo confesarte cariño que es muy extraño estar del otro lado de la moneda, ser el que habla y no el que escucha pero ahí estaba yo dispuesta a hablar porque temía ya hacerlo dormida, temía gritarlo con mis ojos, darlo a entender con mi cuerpo, temía las consecuencias de estar junto a ti.

Y no porque me arrepintiera de ello sino por que por ningún motivo deseo perderte… ni a él.

Cerré los ojos y deje que el corazón se desahogara.

-"La vida es dura y cruel, el día a día exige demasiado y las obligaciones que se adquieren no pueden dejarse para después, el amor sobrevive a duras penas, a veces se enciende, a veces languidece por días y días.

La rutina te atrapa sin siquiera notarlo, si te dejas envolver sin luchar pagas el precio que no es barato, el amor cuesta tanto y se pierde tan fácilmente que, mantenerlo es una batalla enardecida y constante.

¿Quien vive en completa felicidad? Quien puede decir que es completamente feliz, que no hubo día en su vida que haya conocido el amargo sabor del des amor. En uno de esos días de apatía, de aplastante rutina donde la llama del amor parece al fin extinguirse se me ocurrió que entre el y yo faltaba algo, faltaba vida, quizá una chispa, tal vez color, la rutina nos tenia absortos que faltábamos el uno al otro.

El romance parece un cuento de hadas cuando la vida se te hecha encima, pareciera que aquellos sueños e ilusiones de juventud fueron solo eso, ilusiones que no tiene cabida en el presente.

Pero llegaste tu, apareciste en mi vida en un momento crucial, trajiste con tu presencia alegría a mis días, llenaste de romance y sueños dulces mis tardes y noches, volví a creer en el amor a través de tus historias, sin esperarlo me llenaste de ti muy lento que te convertiste en vitamina, en tónico, en la adrenalina de mi alma.

Al ver la cara perpleja del especialista dude en seguir, por un momento calle pero el nudo apretado seguía ahí en mi garganta ahogándome, suspire hondo y proseguí.

-Me invente entonces un ideal, alguien en quien poder soñar cuando el mundo parece ajeno, cuando la soledad devora, cuando el alma quiere amar sin reservas, ni temores.

-Desde hace un año eh sido infiel…

El especialista me miro, erguí la postura y le sostuve la mirada, estaba ahí frente a el confesando mi infidelidad, al fin lo había dicho y sentí un poco de alivio.

-Solo en mi mente, no en mi piel, es un hombre que veo en secreto, es un soplo de viento fresco, un halito de ilusión, un grito desesperado de mi corazón,

A la mente la domina la realidad pero al corazón, al alma solo se le puede domar con devoción, con amor…

Un amante que no existe es capaz de dar eso y mucho mas, la mente solo cree lo que ve y puede tocar, pero para poder vivir a su lado la mente escapa de la realidad, vuela en un viaje astral desprendiéndose del cuerpo y yendo a un lugar donde lo terrenal no afecta al espíritu.

Esta es una forma de vivir, cuando el mundo parece ignorar que el sentimiento también es indispensable para vivir, a que extremos hemos llegando buscando y encontrando tranquilidad donde no debería estar, ¿Cómo se puede amar así?

El especialista iba a responder a mi pregunta pero antes de que el aliento cargado de juegos de palabras se escapara de su boca tratando de ahondar en mi interior los motivos por los cuales estoy en esta situación, lo calle, lo detuve antes de que dijera nada, no quise ser grosera y decirle que no me interesa en realidad su opinión que no estaba allí para que me haga ver o descubrir lo que "supuestamente" esta mal en mi.

-Por favor escúcheme…

Ante mis palabras el solo asintió, cruzo su pierna acomodo las gafas y escucho.

-Por las noches en brazos de mi realidad, entre su calor y su genuino amor por mi, mi alma permanece anclada a la suya y eso me permite volver a mi nido donde realmente pertenezco, pero mi mente libre de toda atadura terrenal vuela hacia donde solo yo puedo ir, hacia ese lugar que me pertenece solo a mi.

Siento entonces que el duerme a mi lado, que es este hombre el que inspira mis deseos, que los incita a salir del resguardo de las sombras, el que los estimula y me hace vivirlos, gozarlos a su lado sin ninguna clase de reproches, sin ataduras, sin el peligro de salir dañada porque el me cuida, porque el actúa para mi el papel mas excitante que aun sin que lo diga, el lo sabe y lo vuelve realidad.

El es el justo medio entre el deseo ferviente de mi corazón y lo que soy en realidad, junto a el soy capaz de todo, soy dueña del mundo y señora de sus días. Deshago a placer su vida y la reinvento para dicha nuestra.

Siento como me arranca de mi lecho tibio y seguro y me lleva de la mano por un mundo que es solo nuestro, vuelve realidad mis sueños de niña, de adolescente, de mujer, esos sueños que en mi contexto son imposibles porque el mundo no es de caramelo y si algo saliese mal podría ser desastroso e irreparable.

Pero al lado de mi hombre secreto, no existe el miedo, ni el mañana, existe solo el presente, un presente placido, feliz ardoroso y apabullante, febril, desquiciado, lujurioso y anhelado, todo lo que quiero, todo lo prohibido se vuelve permisivo a su lado, el es instrumento creador de mi lúbrica felicidad, de esa que es solo mía que no le corresponde a nadie mas, y al ser feliz en mi interior esa felicidad viaja por mis venas inunda mi cuerpo y es regada a mi alrededor.

SI, el tiene ese poder, ese poder de dejar libre, completamente libre a Odet, el vive entre mis amores pero hace su aparición en el des amor cuando siento que eh perdido la esperanza, cuando siento que el amor es una tontería ilusoria que llega a terminar entonces el aparece para recordare, para hacerme sentir que no es así.

Esto no es vivir en negación escapando de la realidad, esto es… vivir a plenitud, a conciencia, con la mente abierta y el alma lista para amar, el vive entre mis sueños, anhelos y la realidad en la que me muevo, es la balanza que se inclina siempre a mi favor, es la pizca de alegría que me devuelve la Fe cuando creo que no hay mas que hacer.

Es la línea que disuelve el des amor y deja para mi solo amor y mas amor.

Un hombre secreto… eso es el para mi, un soplo de ilusión en este mundo de falsedad, un grito de mi corazón agonizante, el es mi amante, en el cual puedo desahogar lo que me venga en gana y a el no le importa, es inexistente para todos los demás pero no para mi, es un escape de mi mente cuando esta harta de asimilar la realidad.

Una forma de vivir, de soportar los torbellinos que azotan sin tregua ni piedad mi vida y mis amores, una forma de subsistir cuando a "el" no lo siento en mi, cuando la rutina lo reclama, cuando los deberes lo atosigan, cuando las obligaciones lo consumen, solo necesita un momento de tranquilidad y yo necesito… Amor.

Dígame ¿Cómo se puede amar así?

Se que el hombre se quedo turbado un momento, lo que le dije también lo estrujo, sin embargo ecuánime trato de recomponerse y de no proyectarse en mi propia historia, ¡como si fuera posible!

Se que tu cariño, lo entiendes bien porque lo sientes igual que yo, sabes de lo que hablo y sabes que es verdad lo que digo, el alma necesita alimentarse de esperanzas, de amores, de pasiones, de ilusión y de realidad.

Los seres humanos somos tan frágiles que tenemos que aparentar ser mas fuertes de lo que en realidad somos, es un mecanismo de defensa muy valido pero eso no quiere decir que porque reprimimos lo mas que podemos nuestras necesidades afectivas, estas desaparecerán o dejaran de hacernos falta.

El mundo es cruel y la vida dura, la realidad no es como alguna vez soñamos que seria, bendecidos somos quienes estamos lo mas cerca posible a lo que una vez imaginamos, pero es eso, estamos solo "cerca" de no ser así, no disfrutaríamos ni apreciaríamos, ni defenderíamos como fieras lo que tenemos, es la ley de la vida.

No mostrar debilidad, no dejar que nadie se suba encima y nos aplaste sin piedad, por eso tenemos que formar la coraza para proteger lo que tanto trabajo nos a costado ganar.

Por eso lo protejo a él, por eso tuve que contarle al especialista lo que había dentro de mi y sin pensarlo siquiera dije tu nombre.

-Terry es mi hombre secreto, un soplo de ilusión en mis días, un grito de mi corazón enamorado del amor, es mi amante inexistente para todos los demás, pero es mío, una forma de vivir cuando el mundo me da la espalda, Terry me acoge en sus brazos cuando a "el" no lo siento, cuando esta lejano, cuando "el" necesita de su propio espacio, Terry no permite que lo demás me dañe, me protege, no permite que deje de creer en el amor, en su amor, ni el amor verdadero que hay en mi vida.

Terry es, un escape de mi mente cuando estoy a punto de perder la cordura, me tranquiliza, me sosiega, me ama, es mi secreto, nuestro secreto… ¿Cómo se puede amar así? ¿Como se puede amar a dos a un tiempo?

No lo se, solo se que esta es mi vida y así la quiero vivir.

-El especialista me miro, respiro hondo y al fin hablo pausado y lento, sabia que tenía que ser cauteloso yo estaba con el alma expuesta y si hablaba de más podía dañarme o mínimo hacer con eso que yo, ya no quisiera volver a terapia.

-Odet lo que tengo que decirte es que, este, ¿como se llama? Terr…

-Lo que tiene que decir licenciado, es que mi tiempo en sesión se agoto, buenas tardes.

Y sin darle oportunidad a que dijera nada mas, Salí del consultorio si mirar atrás.

Lo vez cariño, no había porque preocuparse tanto, lo que necesitaba hacer lo lleve a cabo, necesitaba que alguien escuchara lo que tenia que decir sin el temor a que lo fuera a divulgar y lo que necesito decirte ahora es que eres mi necesidad, mi dosis de adrenalina, mi inyección de felicidad concentrada, mi fe en el amor…

Terry, nada se compara contigo.

**Odet.**

_**CRECI, MADURE, SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA**_

_**Odet Chica de Terry  
**_

**Enero mes de Terry, 2011**

4


End file.
